


Say That Again

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adorable Judith, Flustered Daryl, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nosy Dude, Pre-Slash, Rick's Not Exactly Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the new additions to the group asks Daryl an unexpected question...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say That Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to a prompt an anon gave me on Tumblr... like a LONG time ago, and I actually found it again today (or like ten minutes ago) and was like "why isn't this on AO3?" So, yeah.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this Rickyl ficlet...
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> P.S. The guy questioning Daryl could be that Zach dude from season 3 if you'd rather replace my OC with him.

Daryl digs his little finger in his ear, unsure he had heard correctly. He eyes the kid warily and asks, “Care to repeat that?”

"How long have you and Rick been together?" He must notice the look of indignation on Daryl’s face because he quickly says, "Look, dude, I’m totally okay with it. I mean, I had a friend…" the kid trails off, shoving his hands in his pockets, his eyes downcast. "I’m totally cool with it," he mutters at the ground.

"Rick and I ain’t…"

"I’m not judging you," the boy presses looking up to meet Daryl’s eyes. "I mean, jeez, it’s the end of the world, people are literally coming back from the dead. If two guys wanna be together no one’s gonna stop ‘em. You know?"

"Look, kid…" Daryl’s words die on his lips when Rick appears at his side, holding Judith in his arms.

"You mind taking her for a bit," he says handing the baby over, the hunter readily taking the little girl. "Thanks." He clasps Daryl on the shoulder and walks away. The hunter watches him go for a moment before looking back at the kid, glaring at the knowing look on his face.

He opens his mouth to tell the kid where he can shove his accusations, but someone calls the boy’s name and he turns, jogging away from Daryl, calling over his shoulder, “It’s cool, dude.”

"Pissant," Daryl mutters darkly. He turns to Judith, her head resting on his shoulder, eyes half closed, and says, "You wanna kick his ass or should I?" She sighs, already mostly asleep, and his face softens. "He's lucky yer sleeping."

The kid catches his eyes, giving him a thumbs up, and Daryl huffs, turning to walk away, wanting to put as much distance as he can between them. He also makes a note to set the kid straight later.


End file.
